Spitalfields Green
Spitalfields Green is a location in ZombiU . It is accessed from Brick Lane Markets after the player has received John Dee's Documents from Brick Lane Flats, and the player must collect fuel from a station on Brick Lane to restart the generator within Prepper's Safe House. Quaker Park - The Minefield The minefield is located after the player has entered Spitalfields Green. Prepper explains to you that someone had left the mines for the infected to detonate, which he states that it wasn't a good idea. The prepper pad's signal is corrupted by a jammer, which should be located and destroyed first before advancing through the minefield, unless you have a death wish, as the prepper pad allows you to view the mines on the map. Make sure to scan the nearby CCTV box to reveal the area around you as well as the mines. Contact with the mines will instantly kill you, making the minefield very dangerous if any zombies detonate one with you nearby. The mines can be detonated from afar with a firearm if you're willing to spare the ammunition. This is preferable as there are only five mines that do not respawn throughout the game, giving you the option to safely navigate through the minefield in the future without worrying about detonating any mines. Once you have received the prepper pad upgrade from Vikram's house (which allows you to hack locked doors) the player must transverse back to the minefield to open the locked gate near the jammer. Within there is the CCTV box and a dead infected which contains Dee's letter 5 that Dr. Knight asks you to fetch for him. Brick Lane - The Petrol Station Once you have passed the Minefield, you will travel through an ally way (You might find some infected; watch out for an exploding infected ) which leads to you to Brick Lane. There could be four or more infected in the area, so proceed with caution. The player will come across the petrol station that Prepper informed you about. Inside the player will encounter Vikram and his child. Vikram appears to be traumatized by the apocalypse, mistaking the player for his son. He requests that they retrieve antibiotics in exchange for some fuel. They will have to proceed to the nursery to attain them. The player is unable to access Vikram as he has bordered off his front door. There will be a locked door on top of one of the roofs in Brick Lane, which requires a four-digit number to access. When the player attempts to scan the door, the prepper pad will reveal a map on the door, informing you to scan a wall next to a doghouse back in the minefield. Once that is located, the player can scan the wall to reveal another map which takes the player back up onto the roof to uncover the code (next to the wall will be a Ravens of Dee logo on the door with basic supplies inside. Once the player has obtained the code, they are able to unlock the door which contains supplies and ammunition within. Brick Lane - After the antibiotic Once the player escape the horde at , they will return to the petrol station. They will hear an audio distress signal from a girl in St. George's Church, claim that they had food and guns in the area. This is part of the main storyline, however Prepper is as reluctant as usually to lend a hand. The player will find that they are able to enter Vikram's home this time. Vikram is found eating at his son, bother of them infected. It is unknown how they became infected, and the infected Vikram is heard muttering "Please...kill...me" However it is unknown how an infected had the ability to speak. Once you have murdered the infected Vikram, you will find a prepper pad upgrade which allows the player to hack locked doors (as said earlier). With this upgrade, you must exit Vikram's home and hack the gate behind the back of it. Within the gate you will find a shotgun, the necessary fuel, and a passage to the shortcut back to the safe house. Category:Locations